The badass couple
by Lover.Of.SOFTBALL
Summary: This is a story about Jack and Kim , they are the badasses of their school. They are the couple that was predicted to get together . (HI IM NEW BAD AT SUMMARIES )
1. The beginning

Love is hard to find when it comes to the Bobby Wasbi Warriors. Well for Jack and Kim they hit it off when they met in the school cafe. Ever since then they have been dating .

Jack , he is the heartthrob of the school and is everyone's eye candy. His girlfriend is Kim Crawford . He is a 5th degree black belt . Did I mention that he is the bad boy?

Kim , she is the girl that every guy wants to get in there pants . She IS Jacks girlfriend . She is a 2nd degree black belt . Forgot to tell you she is the bad girl

_Kims House_

BRINNNNNGGGG!

Ugh I'm not gonna get up but I have to . I roll over and smack my alarm clock .I walk into my bathroom and do a light shade of black and straighten my hair .Then I walk to my walkin closet and automatically chooses black skinnys with a black bralet with a fishnet shirt that goes over it and my black leather jacket with rhinestones , along with my black and white converse . Then walk downstairs grab a green apple and my bag . Grab my keys to my Ferraai and run out the door .

_Jacks house_

RINNNNNNNGGGGG!

Y ,y , y, y does it have to be Monday . I slap my alarm clock and go to my closet. I walk into my closet and grab my washed out skinney jeans and a blue shirt that says "Come at me see what'll happen" and my black leather jacket with small spikes with black and blue supras. I go to the bathroom and brush my hair and spray hairspray all over it . Then I walk downstairs and grab a protein bar, along with my backpack , then grab my Harley Davidson keys and hellmet and walk out the door .

At School

Jacks POV

I walk into school and go to my locker and put my bag in there and closet and go and find Kim.

Kims POV

I walk into school and go to my locker and put my bag in there when I feel a hand on my ass . I quickly turn around and see it was only Jack . THANK GOD

What the Hell Jack .K

Sorry I was trying to get your attention cause I called your name 5 times .J

Oh . I turn back around and grab my monster and have a sip then hand it to Jack cause he would want some

Nah I'm good I want this. Jack said before dipping me and kissing me with a hell load of passion . I immediately kiss back and wrap one arm around his neck cause I had the monster can in the other.

We pull away cause someone is tapping my shoulder . I turn around see that it was Jerry. So I slap him

OWWW what was that for? Jerry asked

You interupted something you egg head (from Austin and Ally).Kim said

Sorry but I needed to ask u a- Jerry was trying to say something but couldn't

Hey . You know that the bell just rang .Milton chimed in

Fine but after class ... K . Jerry said

Jack wrapped an arm around my waist and walked me to class

Jacks POV

After I drop Kim off at her class I go to my french Class

(TIME SKIP SORRY)

I go to Kim's class and walk her to her locker and kiss her until Jerry had to fucking interrupt us .

DUDE . Y ?Jack said irritated

Sorry but Kim that favor will you please do it please ? Jerry asked

Jack raises his eyebrows

Ugh fine what's the favor ? Kim asked

Tell me everything about Grace. Jerry said sounding like a fool

Jack finally relaxes

Really that's all I have to do? Kim said

Yes . Jerry said

Fine . But y can't u do that and ask her yourself ? Kim asked

Im ... Afraid too .Jerry said being really girly

Jack bursts out and laughs really dude ? Jack asked

Hey I have feelings you know ? Jerry said a little hurt

Sadly. Jack said

Whatever. But tell me everything .Jerry said

FINE ! But on Saturday . Kim said being clever

Sure. Wait hay you tricked me. Jerry said now catching on

I know that's y I did that . Kim said

Fine . Jerry said before walking away

So were we're we sexy ? Jack said while he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer

Right here . Kim said before she smashed her lips into his

They make out for 2 minutes

(sorry guys got to go but I swear I will update tomorrow if I don't that's because I have softball practice , thank you and from your truely - Lilia Ann)


	2. Two

(Authors note I'm back as I said I might not finish this chapter because I am about to go to school . Next week my be hard cause of my FCAT but I will work things out so that I can write to you lovelys)

Jack and Kim pull away

We are never gonna get some peace are we ? K

No . But if JERRY interrupts one more time I will smack you so hard that it would leave a mark. J

ME . Kim completely astonished

No . Jerry over here . J

Oh . K

Come on babe let's go to lunch . Jack said while he held out his hand for her to take

Ok . Kim said before she took his hand and went to linch with him

They go to lunch and find all their friends like : Jerry , Milton , Eddie , Julie , Grace , and Kelsey .

Jack sits down and pulls Kim onto his lap and starts to leave butterfly kisses along her neck , with his arms wrapped fully around her waist . Kim moans because of Jacks actions .

Do you guys have to do that here ? G

Shut up Grace , they are bussy . KE

Well I'm sorry , but we are in the middle of the cafe . G

Your just jealous cause you don't have a boyfriend , Grace . K

Hey ... Well you are right . G

When am I not . K

Come on man . Jerry reaffirming to Jack

Were r we going . Jack said after he stopped kissing Kims neck

Guys day starting NOW ! Jerry

Your dumb you know you can ask me to stop and hang out with you right . J

Well I do now . JE

fine we'll go . Jack said helping Kim off of him and setting her back on her chair

Bye babe. Jack said kissing Kim goodbye

Bye Jack . I HATE you Jerry . Kim said giving Jerry a death stare

Y? JE

U ruined my fun ! Kim said with a pout

Babe don't be like that I swear after today WE will spend tomorrow together . Jack said while he put his hand on her cheek

Kim grabs his hand and pulls him down to her eye level to kiss him . Of course he kisses back .

Okay enough u 2 , it's like u haven't been apart for more than a day JE

We haven't J and K say together

WOW ! Everyone else in the group says

How do u think we became really close .J (YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN BY REALLY CLOSE)

It never occurred to us .JE

No it never occurred to U . Milton chimed in again

Okay fine I'm dumb . JE

U got that right . EVERYONE

Jerry just sit there and pouts

Ah .Jack says about to kiss Kim

Jerry notices and pulls Jack away saying come on

Ugh . Jack says being pulled away

Jack leaves with Jerry , Eddie , and Milton . After they leave Kim starts to pout

Lighten up Kimmy. Grace says trying to make her smile

DON'T CALL ME KIMMY . ONLY JACK CAN. Kim says pissed off .

Sorry its just ... U just seem so depressed after he walked away. KE

I know how about a GIRLS DAY . Grace says really happy

Im in . KE

Kim looks he her friends and she finally says lets go

WITH THE GUYS

Jac so glum chum . Milton says elbowing jack in the side

I miss my girlfriend . J

Man how about Bobby Wasabi movie marathon ? E

Or we can go to the dojo and watch u bet the shit out of Jerry. M

HEY! Jerry trying to sound hurt

Sure . J with a smirk that they all know he is going to kill one of them

Oh no. Jerry said before he ran

Jack ran after him , Eddie ran after Jack , and Milton ran after all of them


	3. Authors Note plzzzzzzzzzzzz read

**Do you all want me to continue ? If so message me or give me a review **

**Yours TRUELY - Lilia Ann**


	4. Three

**_(Im sorry I wanted to see how much you all wanted me to write xoxoxoLilia Annxoxo)_**

WITH THE GIRLS

Hey , Kim do you want to go shopping. G

Sure but first we need to go back to the dojo to get my bag. Kim smiling a little know that Jack will be there

Ok let's roll. KE

WITH THE GUYS

Fine just don't hit my face. Jerry preparing himself on the mat

Ill try not to . Jack going too the mat

Jack and Jerry are both finally on the mat and Jack walks to Jerry and does an arm lock to Jerry , then a spinning back kick (from wedding crashers)

Oh shut up Grace before I tell hmmm-. Kelsey said walking in the dojo after Kim and Grace

Oh no. They all said but Jack and Kim

Jack and Kim lay eyes on each other and try and run to each other but can't cause the guys pulled Jack back and the girls pulled Kim back .

RUDY! Everyone But J&K

What ? Rudy said coming in

Get Kim's bag off the bench and hand it to us . Kelsey pulling Kim's arms back

Y can't she get it ? R

Cause .. Today is a day Jack and Kim cannot hug cuddle OR kiss .Grace trying to hold Kim down

Ok . Rudy said as he walked over to the bench and got Kim's Hollister bag

Thank u . G&KE

No prob. R

Thats it . Jack got enough strength and flipped all the guys off him "don't u ever stop me from hugging MY girlfriend. Jack looked at the girls and glared at them and they jumped off so fast they beat lightning .

Kim gets up and fix her clothing then runs to jack and gets on her tiptoes and hugs him

AWWWWWWWW .R

See you later babe . Jack said before he pulled back

Ok . Kim saidwhile her voice cracks

No no no no no , DON'T u cry Kimmy .Jack said as he wipes her tears

She doesnt respond and just take her arm and wraps them around his waist

Bye babe . Kim finally said

Through out the day the girls go shopping and the guys go to the arcade and go to the dojo and practice.

_Next Day_ ...

With Kim,

I wake before my alarm clock cause I want to look really hot for Jack . So I get out if bed go to my closet grab : a white cami , a crocheted crop top spaghetti strap , with a pair of washed out denim skinny jeans and tan ankle boots. After I get dressed I go to the bathroom and put on a lightish dark make-up then curl my hair. Then I go down stairs and go to the kitchen and see a box that say to Kim . I walk over to the small box and look inside and I see a new pair of key I look on the key and says Mustang then get my bag. I then forget about breakfast and run out the door to my new car and drive to school.

With Jack,

I wake up when I hear my alarm clock cause I originally set it for me to go work out but I did that last night . So I get up go to my closet grab black skinny jeans and a red top with a flannel shirt that goes open , along with my Red supras . Then go the bathroom and brush out my hair and spray hairspray in it cause I need the volume. After all that I go down stairs to see a new set of keys on the rack that says JACKS RACK . I walkover to them and see it says on the tag 1978 camaro . I grab those keys and my backpack and run out the door and drive to school .

At school

Kims POV

I get to school first and go to my locker set everything down in there and grab a granola bar a tear a piece of andput it back then eat that and grab a bottle of water to wash it down . Then I gargle some and spit it in the trash can .

End of POV

Jacks POV

I get to school and put my stuff in my locker and grab a protein bar from my backpack and eat that with a drink of water . I then wash my mouth out with . Then spit it in some kids locker. Then I hear a locker shut then I run to see if it's Kim and I see ... My beautiful Kim . I run to Kim and lift her into my arms and hug her .

Kims POV

I slam my locker shut assuming no one was there yet until I hear runing and I'm lifted into the air by no one other than ... My hot boyfriend Jack . And we are like that for abou 2 minutes until he puts me down and I grab his collar and pull him into a long passionate kiss . When he relises what happened he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses back.

End of POV'S

**Authors note I'll update later cause I need to do something and I'll update either later today or tomorrow . But NO promises. Yours TRUELY Lilia Ann.**


	5. Four

Hey sorry I haven't updated . The reasons r cause if softball and school. I'm really sorry . If u want me to do another story u name it.

Kims POV

After Jack and my kiss we seprerate cause if we don't we will end up in trouble if u know what I mean .

End of POV

Well it's nice to see u too babe and don't scare me like said sweet than slapping him on the chest

Sorry babe but i didn't want to waste anytime NOT kissing u . Jack said sliding his hands up her body . Cause If I did than I would have gonna crazy.

When he moved his hands up her body it sent shivers through her whole body. And she also moaned

She didn't say anything cause if she did they would be against the lockers making out . So she turned around and got her phone out of her bag to check the time . When she was done she kissed him and took a picture at the same time and she set that as her wallpaper .

Thanks .J

Yeah! Kim in a flirting manner

Why do u have to be soooooooo sexy ? Jack asked trying for her to grab his hair .

Idk why do u have to be f(ing) hot ? Kim said putting her hands in his amazing hair.

Jack let out a soft growl and grabs her hips and plants kisses down her neck.

Jack -ohh were at school , stop- ugh Jack . K

Jack continues until he hears people start coming in. He looks down at her neck and sees he left a hickey right behind her ear( her sweet spot )

Jack . Kim said pulling herself away

Yes babe ? Jack grabbing her ass

Ssstop. Kim as she feels the shivers in her body

Do u REALLY want me to? J

No but were in school. K

So . J

So were gonna get suspened . Remember last time ? K

Yes but it was worth the suspension . Jack said as he pulled her with him to the couch thing by the stairs . He sits down and puts her on his lap but she is straddling him.

Kim smiles as she kisses him more fierce than the one before. Jack immidiently grabs her waist to pulling her closer.

The gang comes in and sees them and they are like NOT AGAIN.

Really Guys. Grace said comming to them with Jerry .

They ignore them and continue . Then Kim startsrot rock her hips and the gang gasps .

GUYS . Julie says covering Milton's eyes.

They pull anyway with heavy breaths .

DINGGGGGGGGG

Kim gets off jack and grabs his hand and they walk to class together.

When they get to there class they sit beside each other and prop their feet on the table.

Jack , Kim feet off the desk now .Their teacher says annoyed

Make me . They say boldly.

Fine . DETENTION two weeks .

WHAT WE HAVE A TORNEMENT NEXT WEEK ! Jack says pissed

Well u should have thought of that before u pushed it . Their teacher in Jacks face.

Kim rolls her eyes

Yeah keep rolling ur eyes maybe you'll find a brain back there. Mrs. Torres says

Kim is about to jump on her before Jack catches her .

Kim no . J

FINE. BITCH. Kim sitting back in her seat

**Next day (sorry about the skip)**

Kims POV

I wake up and relize that I have detention on a damn Saturday. So I get up and put on a black under shirt with Jacks shirt that says "shut up and sleep" with his sweats that are hollister, grey. And with black soxs and my black Nike slides. Then I through my hair up in a messy bun. Put on light eyeliner and mascara . Go down stairs and see Jack there looking like me but his hair is brushed and straightened. I run downstairs and jump in his arms .

Hey babe. Jack said sleepy

Hey. I said the same way.

U ready for hell ? Jack grabbing his keys out of his pocket.

No but I guess we have to. Kim grabbing her backpack that hold some of Her stuff.(not school stuff)

Then after u sexy. Jack opening the door for her .

End of POV

They arrive at the school and see Jerry .

Hey man , jack and Jerry do a bro hand shake and Jerry just said Hey.

Martinez,Crawford ,brewer my class now . Mrs Torres

Fine . They go to her class

Jack sits by Kim and Jerry sits infront of both of them .

Kim gets out her sketch pad and sketches Mrs Torres in different faces , Jack get a pillow from his bag and goes to sleep on the table, and Jerry puts on his headphones and turns on music while dancing in his seat.

_(Sorry going to bed _ . I have a huge PowerPoint due tomorrow and I need some sleep . I'll upload when I can but if u want me to update earlier then message me and I'll see what I can do. XOXOLilia-AnnXOXO)


	6. Five

**Sorry I haven't wrote because I was sick and I bet u r all like this girl always has an excuse . Well I do and I am full of them and I swearmeh excuses r serious also I wouldn't lie to u. XOLilia$AnnXO**

Jacks POV

i wake up from my nap in detention and the first thing I notice is Kim's drawing of our teacher and she looked like a ant with f*cking bobble head.

End of POV

Hey babe what in the hell is that . Jack said pointing to her picture. PS Kim is an amazing artist.

Its what I imagine ants with head look like before I kill them. Kim with a smirk .

Jack reaches over towards Kim and kisses her on the corner of her lips.

Kim then shudders of the feeling of his lips near hers.

Hey man and Kim want to go prank the teacher before she gets back. Jerry said turning off his music.

I look at Kim and she nods so I say "sure we're do we start"

Ok . So Kim I know u have a knife in ur backpack so I want u to unscrew her chair then unbolt the doors . Jack I want u to go to her computer and do crazy stuff to that and I'll unscrew all desks but not ours. Jerry with a small grin.

Ok but mark our and Kim say in alert

Wait but who will tell us when she is comming? Jack

Ill do that . ?

Eddie ! J,JE,K

What r u doing here? JE

i stay in here until all detentions are over and I cleanup. E

O. Don't clean today. K

Y not . E

P-R-A-N-K what does that spell? Kim mimicking cheerleaders

Prank ... O. Eddie now relising

Yeah now go. Jack .

K so Jack is done and with kim sitting on his lap ontop of the teachers desk waiting for Jerry .

SHES COMMING JERRY HURRY! Eddie really frightened

Done . Jerry sat in a desk he marked with tape . Then jack and Kim jump off the desk and sit were they we're before. All acting innocent like nothing happened.

U little delinquents can leave now. Mrs Torres

They all ran out .

_After detention !_

Hey babe, do u remember when I unscrewed the doors? Kim walking under Jacks arm

Yeah, why ? Jack walking them into his house

Well when we came out why didn't the door fall? Kim setting her bag down on the couch

Idk but u still have ur knife right? Jack going into the kitchen

Yeah it's right here. Kim showing Jack her army Swiss knife

Ok . Jack before taking her wrist and pulling her towards him.

Hey , you know u can just hug me . Kim putting her knife on the counter and falling into his embrace.

Yeah but that's too damn easy. Jack getting closer to her face

Oh really? Kim wrapping her arms around his neck

Yeah . Jack is a centimeter away from her lips

God ur tempting . Kim wanting his on her lips

Good! Jack says before he kisses her

She kisses back so hard he stumbles onto the side of the counter. They have an intense make out session so jack lifts Kim onto the counter and spreads her legs so he can put his body there. Jack moves his lips to her neck and starts leaving hickeys on her neck that she can't hide. "Jack" Kim said grabbing his hair and pulling it lightly .

Yes babe? Jack pulling himself to look at her

Don't stop . Please. Kim pulling him back to her neck

Jack goes back to kissing her neck feverishly . "babe I want u NOW"Kim's said with pleading in her voice. Jack didn't have to think twise before he picked her up and heads to his room.

Jack ! Kim is trying to tell him something

Yes sexy. Jack restraining

Shirt off . Kim said gripping the hem of his shirt

Jack lifts his arms up to let her pull his shirt off. After jack made it even by taking her shirtS off. Jack imidiantly grabs a boob and starts gripping it . Kim moans while he does so but she wraps her legs around his torso . So Jack takes her to the bed and lays her down gently. She grips his hair and takes a hand to run down his abs. (he has a 6 pack) Jack gives a little growl.

**Cliff hanger . Sorry I had to leave one but if I continue I expect so Favs or a comment . R/R plzzzzzzzzzzzz love L-I-L-I-A **


	7. Chapter 7

Jack grabs her hands within the intense make out session and lifts them above their heads and then bringings them down , then unlocks their fingers. He does that while he grinds up against her , she moans within his actions.

Jack ur such a damn tease. U know that right ? Kim said trying not to moan while lifting her legs around his waist.

Yes . Y do u think I do it? Jack said turning over so Kim is straddling him

To drive me crazy. Kim finally letting out a moan , puts her hands on his chest

Ur damn straight. Jack said while he put her hair behind her ears to grab her neck.

Kim runs her hands down his abs and onto his sweatpants . Jack moves his hands from her neck and puts one hand in her hip and the other tracing her body ,while Kim lets out soft moans. Jacks hands finally reach the top of her sweats and pulls them down leaving her in her thong. Kim wanted it even so she grabbed the top of his sweats and pulls them down and leaves him in black silk boxers. She has now driven Jack mad so he flips them over and grips her underwear and gently enough to tease her and make her beg for him.

Jack... Kim says with a wanting voice

Alright Kimmy . Jack says throwing her garment somewhere in his room

I want u NOW , Jack. Kim said a little loader

That was all Jack needed_to_ hear . Jack got out his boxers and rubbed his d*** infront of her v and then slammed in her making her whimper in pleasure.

Ohhhh Jack . Kim said with a moan in her words

Jack started to rock his hips in a teasing manner

JACK . Kim said with a little annoyance in her words

Jack knew that in her words she really wanted him. So Jack went harder, faster , and her favorite ...deeper.

After there play time (hehe see what I did there) they got up and took a shower then got redressed .

Well that was a better than talking to Jerry. Jack said pulling up his sweatpants .

SHIT . Kim says pulling her hair back into a messy bun (ps she's done getting dressed)

What ? Jack walking over to her

I forgot to talk to Jerry today about Grace. Kim trying to find her bag

Kim

No respose

KIM . Jack says finally grabbing her arm

What ! Kim looking at him in the eyes

Ur bag is downstairs . Jack letting go of her arm

Oh he he , thank u babez . Kim jogging downstairs

While she walks out of the room Jack stares at her ass , then licks his lips. After he follows her

Ok .. Sorry I forgot Jerry... Umm... I'll see u in ten. Kim says ending her phone call (Kim has an iPhone 5 with a case of Angle off of lelo and stitch the girl stitch)

Who was that. Jack said comming out of the kitchen with a can of monster in hand

Jerry . Well do u want to come with me and meet Jerry and tell him about ur sister Grace.( in my story Jack and Grace r related) Kim getting her stuff together

Sure . But he hurts MY sister I KILL him. Jack said grabbing his nike backpack along with his phone ( jack has an iPhone 5 with stitch as the case, Kim's phones boyfriend)

I know over protective brother . Kim says as they walk to his 1978 camero.

They get in and drive to the dojo to meet Mr. Swag (Jerry).

Hey man . Jack says as he takes his slides off and bag , puts them in his locker . Except for his phone

Sup Jack , what up sis. ( in my story Jerry and Kim are half related ) JE

Hi . Kim also putting everything away except her phone

Remind me y I have to tell u about Grace we have known Jack and Grace since we were babies. ( in my story Jack has been there since he was a baby along with Jerry, Kim, and Grace )K

Because I never hung out with her when we were little I hung out with Jack. JE sitting down on the mats

Thats sooo... Not true . Jack setting out a dummy and starts hitting it

How? Jerry going to Jack being stupid

Cause I hung out with Kim and MY LITTLE sister . Jack punching the dummy

Jerry being dumb and walks behind Jack and gets hit in the stomach

Ugh!Jerry falling to the ground holding his stomach

SHIT! Jack quickly turns around and kneels down to his friend

JERRY! Kim said spitting out her water and walks to him like nothing happened

R u ok man . J

Yeah in good u just swung back really hard . JE

Well that auta show u To NOT walk behind him . Kim looking down at her brother

Come on get up . Jack reaching down and grabbing Jerrys hand and pulls him up

Wow ur freaking strong . JE

nah dip Sherlock , I'm a 5th degree black belt and yet u want to still walk behind me. Jack said going to his locker and pulling out his monster he got from his house.

Well I'm Jerry what do u expect? JE

Nothing. Kim being sarcastic

Kim starts doing handstands and walkovers for no reason.

I can do that . Jerry said doing a handstand

Well yea we took gymnastics together along with Jack and Grace. Kim standing straight

We seem to do everything together except karate . Jack doing flips in the air

What do u mean? JE

Grace doesn't take Karate . K

Oh yeah. JE

Woah! Jack after the flips

What ? JE

He is dizzy u retard!.!.Kim walking over to Jack to help him stand

What she said. Jack said putting an arm around Kim's shoulder

Now grace spill everything. Jerry sitting on the ground

What do u want to know? Jack sitting on the high stacked mats

What is she allergic to ? JE unsure of what to ask

She is allergic to bananas and peanuts . Jack thinking

Oh and don't forget bees. Kim climbing the wall

Ok how about what does she hate ? JE

People that are really cocky ? J

So what ur saying is that she hates u . Jerry being cocky

Jack was about to jump off the mats and attack him but Grace walks in

I hate who . G

NO ONE! Jerry rubbing his neck

Sup sissy. Jack going to greet his sister

Hey bubby. grace hugging her brother while using a little girl accent

Hey boo . Kim flipping off the wall

BOOOOOO! Grace said running to her BFF

they have a girly hug. Then they part .

U know I love u and all bu here ? Jack walking over to his GF and sister

Oh . Mom told me to come and get u . she has something to tell u, Jerry, Kim and me

Ok Jack said going to his locker puts on his slides and backpack .JEerry and Kim do the same

Kims POV

I grab jacks hand and say Jerry ur with Grace. The me and Jack walk out of the dojo.

End of POV

Kim . J

Yeah ? K

Ur driving. Jack tossing her his key to his 1978 camero

Really ! Kim said as she caught the keys

Yeah. If I can trust u with my heart than I can trust u with my cars. Jack said as he got in

Ok . Kim shocked but happy that he trusts her

**Hey. It's Lilia , If u want send me ur name and I will put it in my story ! I am gonna name a song every time I update . Today it is I Don't Want This Night to End by Luke Bryan - xoLiliaxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey NEW CHAPTER! Recently I got a comment that said I should use dialogue. So what I'll do is : I'm happy I'm dating Jack. Kim said.**

**At Jacks and Graces house**

****ANYONE HOME! Jack yelled walking in the house with his GF , sis , and Jerry

In the kitchen . Jacks and Graces Mom said

They all walk into the kitchen to find Jerry's and Kim's Mom and Dad r there to.

Whats going on? Jack said a little worried

We as in ur father and I , along with Mr. And Mrs. Martinez are going on vacation. Jacks and Graces mom said

Ok . So what do we have to do with this ? Jerry sitting on the floor infront of jack and Kim

Well since we have a bigger home -. Jack and Graces dad started

Jerry , Kim u will be staying here. Kim's mom finished

Well ok .Jerry said starting to walk off

Yo ! Jerry's dad said

Yes Sir? Jerry said immidiently comming back

You have to be nice to Kim . Kim's mom said

HA! Kim said

WHAT Y? Jerry said

Cause she is supposed to be an A student and u interrupting her is bad for her grades. Kim's mom said

What ... DAD you CANNOT be agreeing with mom . Do u ? Jerry said

I do agree. Kim keep up the good work and u better stay the best bad ass in school. U got it ? Jerry's dad said

Hell yeah. Kim said

good so here r the boundries? The parents all say the boundries and they agree to them but the parents know they will breck the rules.

Yes ma'ams and sirS. The teenagers say

When r u leaving? Grace said

In about 30 minutes . Kim's mom said

How did we miss that when we saw Carlson (the limo driver) putting the luggage in the limo? Jack said pointing out the window

Wow . And we call Kim the blonde. Jerry said

JERRY ! Jerry's dad and mom said

Sorry I had to get that one out. Jerry said truthfully

Ok ... Sorry kids but we better get going. Love u my little angles of death. Jack and Graces mom and dad said

Bye my little swaggers. Jerry's dad said

The parents leave and the teens run to the kitchen to see what they had to eat.

RINGGGGGGGGG!

Hello . Kim said answering her phone

Hey baby can u get u and ur brother to go to the house for ur cars and luggage? Kims mom said

Surre. Kim said walking into the kitchen

K luv u 2 bye Kim said before she hung up

Hey jack can u drive Jerry and I to our house so we can get our cars and clothes? Kim said jumping up and onto the counter

Sure babe. What car shall we take? Jack said as he looked at all of them

What about ur 2012 dodge challenger? Jerry suggested

Sure . They all said

After that they all got in Jacks car . Jack drove , Kim sat in the passenger seat , Grace and Jerry both sat in the BACKSEAT. ( sorry I had to put backseat in bold because it's a song I love )

Thanks babe. We'll see you guys when we get back. Kim said as she got out

Bye babe. Jack said

Bye. Kim said

Grace got in the front and Jack drove back to their house to make dinner. Weltherein chef made dinner for them.

Kims POV

This wouldn't be our first time staying at the Brewers. Cause we ethier wanted to sleep over or our parents went on bissnuss trips together cause Mr and Mrs Brewer they own dojos all over the world and our parents own clubs. I don't know how they r linked together but they are.

Jerry , what r u doing? Kim said going past his room

Im packing my Xbox . Jerry said

Why , Jack has one and ur two r always on it. Kim said

Oh yeah ? Jerry said

Yup . Kim said

Well u do ur stupid stuff while I go pack. Kim said going to her room.

So I go into my room and get my purple zebra suitcase and the matching purple zebra duffle bag, then I get a black duffle bag and put my shoes in it. Clothes go in the suitcase and in the duffle bag it holds my makeup bags , supply's , and I put my hair dryer , straightener , and curling iron.

IM PACKED! I yell to Jerry

End of POV

Jerrys POV

When she left I got out my three favorite duffle bags,spiderman , iron man, and superman. I put some clothes in the spiderman, I put shoes and shoe cleaner in the iron man, and I put shower supplys in the superman along with my gel and hairspray.

IM PACKED KIMBERLY! Jerry yelled

End of POV

What did u call me ? Kim said as she walked into his room madder than hell

KIMBERLY! Jerry said confidently

Kim got so mad she walked over to him grabbed his arm and flipped him.

NEVER EVER CALL ME KIMBERLY . U GOT IT? Kim said still holding his arm behind his back

Kim-berly . Jerry said with his face in the floor

Kim pushed his arm up behind him harder .

Ugh! S-S-STOP. Jerry said

Say ur sorry NOW. Kim said

Im sorry. Jerry said

Kim let go and went to her room to get her suitcase and her two duffle bags, then put them in the back of her yellow Faarri . Then left to Jacks and Graces House. When she left Jerry got his three duffle bags and put the in his 1999 Black and White Corvet and drove to Jacks and Graces house.

_Hey people sorry battery is dying and the song is Backseat by New Boyz. Love Lilia._


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back. Sorry I left you Angles I had a lot of things going on and I just had absolutely no time. I'm so sorry! I'll make up for it some how . Idk how yet but I will. If your wondering my softball is going ... bad lost a lot .. but I am always smiling like a damn retard. I never quit so I will never quit writing unless you guys don't want me to write anymore. That's when I'll completely understand. I love you all and thank you for your time and reading my story. This is not the end. This is NOT the last of me! I swear.**

*****knock knock*

Coming. Grace said yelling

Hey Boo! Kim said coming in

Hey Boo ... Here let me help since Jack is outback. Grace said helping her with her bags

Thanks. Kim said leading the way

No probz , cause I know you would do the same. Grace said following Kim up the stairs

When they get up stairs and into Graces room. They always share a room cause they like to help each other with make and all. Well Grace does anyway.

R u comfortable in overalls ? Cause when I left you , you were in skinnys and and white top. Kim said referring to her pink flowery overalls

Ya... Sort of . I like the patter it just looks ... UGLY. Grace says sitting on her bed

Kim looks at her for a second and then bursts into a fit of laughter. It took two seconds for Grace to join the laughing. After a sec they stop and grace changes into a simple pair of sweats, a under shirt, and the crop that goes over it and put her boots.

Do I look better? Grace says a little worried

Yes. Y? Kim says suspiciouly

Cause... I want to look good for Jerry. Grace said blushing her head off

Awwwwwwwww! Kim said looking at her

Shut up . Grace said with a glare

I like that name . Kim said ready to kick off her slides and run. _And _that's what she did cause Grace was blushing and mad. a combo that didn't even make since. When Kim got down stairs she saw Jack talking to Jerry so she ran and hid behind Jack.

Hey Babe. Jack said turning around and kissing her head

Hi . Kim said completely NOT focused , when she saw Grace come down? Grace threatened her.

Take what you said back.. Or else. Grace said coming down the stairs

No. Kim said with a smirk and a scoff

Fine. Come here cause that or else is I'm gonna tickle you. Grace said

Kim rolled her eyes and started laughing for no reason.

R u ok babe? R u on some stuff? Jack said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Im good and no I'm not on some stuff. Grace if I LET you tickle me would we be even? Kim asked

No ... You would let me dye the tips of your hair brown. Grace said with a sinister look

WHAT ! Your gonna dye the end of my hair brown. Kim said in shock

Yup! Grace said as she popped the 'p' at the end of yup

Jack and Jerry are in just as much shock as Kim is in now .

Your not gonna make it look ratchet are you ? Jack asked caring for his girlfriends hair

I won't make it look ratchet. Grace said, she wouldn't do that cause she is gonna make it look really cute

Do you even have dye... how do you even have hair dye? Jerry asked sitting down on the couch

Yes I do and I go and buy it. Grace said coming down with the dye in hand

And you just have that laying around? Jack asked as HE sat down beside Jerry.

Yeah pretty much ... I have a whole bag of these. Grace said as she put her hair in bun so she won't have any dye in her hair.

Kim ... Come sit over here. Grace said as she was gesturing to the kitchen chair with a towel on it so there won't be dye on that.

Ok. Kim said like she didn't have a care in the world

Grace wrapped a towel around Kim's neck so to wont get she untied Kim's hair and brushes it out. Grace opened the box and got the stuff out and started doing her hair. Grace even did Kim's side part. When she was all done they had to wait twenty minutes (idk if this is true I have never gotten my hair dyed and I never will) to be safe Grace got her leopard/zebra blow dryer and blow dried it . When she was completely finished the dye looked natural and it looked soo cute. (I bet what your thinking is she basically got the end dipped)

Damn... Jack said in shock That her hair DIDNT look ratchet

What?! Kim said looking at her hair

Its just THAT made you more beautiful. Jack said as he got up and walk over to her.

Kim got up and looked at Jerry and said "Mom and Dad is soo gonna kill me"

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, she of course kissed back.

Kim pulled away "Hey Grace take a picture of my hair so I can get in trouble of later." Kim said still looking at Jack even though she Was talking to Grace.

Ok give me your celly. Grace said

Ok .Kim said as she pulled out of her pocket and handed it to Grace

Password? Grace said giving it back

Jack took it before Kim could and typed it in. "Here" Jack said as he handed it back.

Thanks... Jack. Grace said

Kim turned around so Grace could get a picture of her NOW blonde and brown hair.

Here you go Kim bear. Grace said as she handed her , her phone back

Thank you . Now send to Mom and Dad ... Sadly . Kim said

Good luck with ... I have nothing to end that sentence. Jerry said

Your a retard. Kim fired back at Jerry

Well ... Thank you . I'll take that as a complement. Jerry said BEING a retard

It wasnt a - Kim tried to say but could cause she was cut off by her phone.

She looked down the first one was from her mom

**From: Mommy**

**Kimmy what happened . I'm not mad at you but what the HELL happened . It looks really cute. I want a explanation. P.S. did Jerry do this to you?**

What did she say ? Jack said he walked over to her

She said she's not mad at me , but she wants and explanation and she wants to know if Jerry did this. He couldn't do this if he was taught by a damn dolphin.

I heard that. Jerry said

You were meant to . Kim said

Now on my next message. Kim said hoping her dad isn't mad

**From: Dad **

**Kim ... I LOVE the new hair . Wait did Jerry do it? Who did your hair cause if they can dye it than they should definitely be a beautician. Did you do you hair like that cause of a bet? If you did I'm so guessIng you lost , but you ended up with good hair.**

Is he mad? Jack asked as he put his head on shoulder

No ... He loves my hair. Kim says in astonishment

Yay! Grace says

I lift my head off her shoulders so she walked to the couch and sat down I went over to the window and saw that it was raining and I was glad my windows were rolled up.

Are your windows rolled up? Jack asked Jerry and Kim

Yeah. Kim answered nonchalantly

Yuppers. Jerry said before Kim tripped him

Hey ... That was mean ... Do it again . Jerry said stepping over her feet to fall again.

No. I'm not gonna hurt you twice In A row . That's what karates for. Kim said. Jerry took a gulp .

Jack do you have your mats here in this room or do we have to go to your gym? Kim said standing

They are in the gym . I'm sorry. Jack said

Its good can we go . Kim asked

SurE. Jack walked down the hall a little and walk down stairs to his privite gym

Get on the mats Jerry. Kim said. IF your man enough.

Bring it . Jerry said as he go on the mat and ready to spar

Wait . Jack said. I want a clean fight nothing dirty... Got it ...

They nod and Jack moves and says AYE (go)

Kim throughs the first punch , blocked by Jerry , then she got mad and went on the floor and swung her leg and Jerry was down.

Get up Jerry I was just getting warmmed up. Kim said

Nah I'm good... Hey jack you have a pretty ceiling. Jerry said looking at the ceiling for no reason at all.

When Kim looked up jack had his shirt off and he was lifting barbells. Kim murmmered "damn.." . Kim bit her lip and was starting to lose focus on everything except Jack.

Like what you see babe? Jack said as he caught her stare

Yeah! I do if u want I dont even have to look at you. Kim said about to turn away

Jack quickly set down the barbells and lifted Kim in his arms . "where do you think your going?" Jack said as he held her waist

To go get my phone that's ringing. Kim said putting her arms around his neck.

Well he/she can wait. Jack said before he kissed her, she kissed back after a few seconds Jack swiped his tounge on her bottom lip , she didn't hestitate to open.

**Okay, that's it for this chapter . To me I wrote a lot in this one. The sone for this chapter is The Way By : Ariana Grande ft Mac Miller. Tell me what you think of this chapter . Good comment/bad idrc (I Don't Really Care). But I like it so that's all that matters. This for fun... Right? ILY YOOH LOVE LILIA**


	10. Chapter 10

**look guys . I forgot the username but K, J, M they meant there names. Sorry if it confused you . Like I said when I started writing 'this is all for fun, if this was a contest it would have amazing grammar and 10x better than what you see now. My mottos are**

**Don't judge me unless you know me**

**I would slap you but I don't want to get ugly on my hand**

**I am NOT calling you out. I am NOT starting a fight but I will end something thing that I DON'T like. I'll admit my stories are good and they are bad. NO ONE IS PERFECT! **

**~ Lilia Ann**


	11. Chapter 11

**Im back. Nothing really has been going on it just I have forgotten and I just relised. I am also gonna name facts about me everytime I upload along with songs. It will all be at the end sorry. I get my inspiration from life and the way I see life. And how I see other people treat you. This story is sadly comming to an end but I'll do another one just with friends and all that crazy stuff. Sorry it has to come to an end. **

Two hours go by ...

I have an idea. Kim says while she gets off Jacks lap

What is it? Jack said curiously and wondering why she got off of him

Since we are all practically here why don't we all Milton and Julie? And have a party that we can control. Kim said going back to Jack with her blanket she packed.

Im game. Jack said pulling Kim ontop of him

Sí. Jerry said while he slid and laid on the floor

I don't know . I mean. I'll go with it but I don't want to get in trouble. Grace said bringing her knees onto the coach

Come on sis. Please. You NEVER do anything fun. Jack said putting his chin on Kim's shoulder

I do to have fun. I do cheer. I go shopping. I do a lot of things. Grace tried to explain

Yeah. But those _things _aren't nessessarally fun. Jerry said getting off the floor and sitting by Grace

How would you know cause all you three do is get in trouble. Grace said

Cause that is fun for us. Jack said wrapping his arms around Kim's waist

Please... Jerry said looking at her with puppy dog eyes

Purty please... Kim said looking at her the same way

Please... I'll let you wear my Adidas jacket... The neon blue one when ever you want. Jack said

Fine. But you all know that - Grace couldn't finish her sentence cause Jerry kissed her.

JERRY ! Jack and Kim say in amazement

Grace kisses back and wraps her arms around Jerry's neck . Jerry drops his arms to her waist and pulls her closer.

Okay... Now we know how they feel. Jack say in a whisper

Yeah but this just creeps me out so bad. Kim say back

*ding dong*

That scares Jerry and Grace so they part.

We'll get the door. Kim says while getting up and getting Jacks hand and going to see who was at the door

Hey Guys! ?

hey Milton where's Julie ? Kim asked letting the red head in

Shes at her grandmas house cause she's on her death bed. Milton explain in a sad tone

Julie is on her death bed! Jerry said take aback

NO... her grandma you doofus. Milton said

What happened in here...

What do you mean? Jack asked

The room feels so , so , so romantic than dumped in a garbage can. Milton said while he went and sat by Jerry

Well... You see... Jerry kissed Grace and now they are speechless. Jack said going into the foyer to get the remote

Oh ... Wait! EWWWWWW. YOU GUYS kissed. Milton said as he turned in his seat

Yeah. Jerry said

You are a BAD flirt. You lost your touch man. Milton said

Well that's it for now not a lot in this chapter don't feel great but I'm still hyped up for some reason.1 fact is I love to watch Kian and Sam videos . I love Kian and I love SAMs saying he says at the end of every video 'stay beautiful.' it's very catchy my song for this chapter is How Do You Sleep By:Jesse McCartney ft Ludacris. ~ Lilia Ann


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back . Sorry its taking so long. Its because I have no reminder to** write** for you. Well im gonna set a reminder in my phone to write every two days or so. **

I enjoyed that kiss... Jerry whispered to Milton

Thats great to know but you might want to run. Milton said with a warning look

Why should I run? Jerry asked with a confused face

Cause Jack is gonna kill you. Milton said before jack ran and started punching and blowing off steam

JACK! Kim said unaware

Jackson! Grace said on her feet

Ok Jack get off. Kim said as she was prying them apart

OKAY ENOUGH! It was a damn kiss what it wasn't gonna kill her now just - Kim got cut off cause she look at jack in the face and she saw how mad he was because Grace was his little sister and he didn't want her "first" kiss to be infront of him like it was.

Kim but, he , he kissed my little, he UGH. Jack said as he sat down on the couch

Look Jack. I know what it was like. Even though I was NOT Jerry, I got a glimps. Kim said as she knelt infront of him

Yeah but-, she's MY little sister. An angle and his a little devil. Jack said as he walked around

Did _they_ say we were a great couple- Kim was trying to explain

Yes. Jack said as he went back to Kim and sat down and looked at Jerry and Grace over and over again

Okayy.. But we got along, they sometimes did and didn't. Kim said as she sat on the arm of the couch by Jerry

Jack stayed quiet and looked down

Look Jack why is it a big deal that I kissed your sister? Jerry asked

Jack looked up and got up and went to Jerry bent down looked him in the eye and said "I DON'T have a problem with you KISSING her its just you did it infront of me and in a rude way"

Oh... Jerry said

The next time I suggest you do it in a proper manner. Do you got me? Jack asked in a heavy voice that would scare you half to death

Ye-ye-yes Jack. Jerry said in a terrified voice

Ok than... We should not have a problem next time. Jack said as he went and sat down

Jerry is still traumatized from Jack nearly ripping his head off for kissing his sister. Milton is scared to death and he wasn't even there to begin with. Grace is smiling and she is a little scared of her brother. Kim she was worried that she would of had a dead brother.

Jack... Are you ok now? Kim asked still bye Jerry trying to calm him down

Im fine now. Look man I'm sorry if I scarred you that bad. Jack said as he walked over to Jerry

Its ok. I mean you are really scary when you get over-protective. I guess I can relate but not as bad as you are. Jerry said

Jerry... Quit talking your not even making since anymore. Jack said as he knelt infront of his friend

Okay... Can we party now? Jerry asked as he lifted his head

Yeah.. Sure man. Jack said as he went to the kitchen

Hey ... Jack? Kim went after him into the kitchen for god knows what

Yeah? Jack said as he turned to face her

Im sorry I was ignoring you its just- Kim was cut off with her explanation

No Kim/Babe it's fine, you were worried about your brother I understand that and I respect that. Jack said across from her ; there is an island between them (if you don't know what an island is it is a type of counter in the middle of your kitchen)

Ok. Kim said as she walked around the island and wrapped her arms around him from behind, while resting her head on his back.

I love you, Kim. Jack said as he turned to face he

I love you too, Jack. Kim said

Aww! Everyone said as they ran into the kitchen to find a Jack and Kim making out.

They pull away and look at their friend and brother and sister. ( I know to me that don't sound right)

Leave.. Go into the living room, something. Give me a minute with my girl. Jack said as he held Kim's waist.

Oh ... Ok. Don't do anything too naughty. Jerry said as he walked away, but Kim grabbed a spoon and threw it at him and it hit the back of his hand.

Oww! Kim! Jerry said as he threw it back but totally missed.

HA! Kim said

Go away Jerry. Jack wined

Ok and away I go.. Jerry said.

**Right when he left Jack waist no time in kissing Kim. She kissed back with equal passion. He left her up onto the island; as if she weighed a feather. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. Her arms around his neck and legs tightly around his waist. He moved from her lips to her neck and onto her sweet spot; which is were your shoulder meets yours neck. He knew he was gonna leave a hickey but what else was new? She grabbed his face and mimicked his movements. So now they have matching hickeys. YAY!. After about 5 minutes of ongoing missing and neck sucking they stopped. When they were done they went back into the living room to find everyone in there was watching The Hunger Games... And they have seen it like 5 time.**

Shh! Jack said before he went behind Grace and scared her; by tickling her.

AHH! Grace screamed and scared everyone with her screams.

Jackson Brewer! Grace said with a glare

Yes? Jack said as he laided on the floor (if you were wondering why they were on the floor a lot is because in Jacks living room they placed blow-up mattresses and the other times is because they are just weird like that)

Im gonna get you. Grace said than pounced onto of jack and started tickling him, than everyone started to join in ... Even Kim join in.

H-how I-is t-this f-fair? Jack said still being tickled and out of breath

Your right it isn't fair. Jerry said and started tickling Grace until she got off of Jack. But Kim got ontop of Jack ; instead of tickling she was kissing grasped onto her hips and brought her closer.

Ew! PDA. Milton said while closing his eyes

_Thats it for this chapter sorry it took so damn long. I was sick at first then I had allstars (softball) practice and it all got JACKed (see what I did there?) up. I love the color purple and the song for this chapter is Fine China: By Chris Brown. Stay Beautiful! Love yooh guys/girls. Remember REVIEW! Love Lilia~Ann_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Look guys if still so sorry. And I'd be so grateful if all my readers would still read this story. You all have brought me a long way in my writing skills and I have a talent for writing says one of my teachers but I don't think that's MY calling in the future. Like I said a while back gonna give you facts about me. You can ask them to me over PM or reviews I'll give you a shout out. **_

Previously..

Ewe! PDA! Milton said while closing his eyes

Oh shut up Milton. You and Julie have your PDA moments. Jack said as he got up and helped kim up.

Yeah, but we give each other a peck on the lips not a full blown make-out session. Milton says heading for the door hoping no one will notice the sad look on his face

Whats wrong man? Jack asked noticing his look

Julie ... She just broke up with me. Milton says with tears in his eyes

Ah.. Man you must be crushed get your coat we are going over there and we are gonna see why she broke up with you. Jack said as he got his slides on and got his keys

Oh .. No Jack that's a lot to ask of you and it's my fight not yours. Milton said as he still got his coat on.

No.. We are all going. Grace said. "Your not just his friend hour mine to"

Ok than. Jack said as he noticed Kim's look. "what's wrong babe?"

Julie wouldn't just break up with you. It's like she's being told what to say. Kim said as she got her slides on and her backpack along with hers and Jacks phone, cause he would've left without it.

Shes right. Grace says

We'll met you there, I have a feeling it trap and it's the Black Dragons. Milton you go one way and we will go another ok? Jack said with his devious side kicking in

Ok..

_With Julie_

You know Julie telling you that your grandmother was on her death bed was an amazing way to bring Milton down. Frank said as he was walking in a circle

Msjdmdndkdjk. Julie was trying to say something but couldn't because it was muffled with a rope around her mouth

What was that? Frank said

Since I have you tied up I can tell you my plan. Once I bring Milton down ill bring Jerry down then it'll lead to an amazing finally when I bring Grace and Kim and I tell Jack in a funny tone and he'll never guess it was me. Frank said then soon after came a girls evil laugh

You know Frank, I should just kill you now for even using their name in a sentence. Jack said but you couldn't see him

Ja-Ja-Jack! Frank said in an uneasy tone; Frank was turning in a circle cause he was to be honest but scared of Jack

So that plan? Is not gonna work. Jack said coming in clear light

Why? Frank said stepping AWAY from Jack. Talk about intimidate.

Cause.. In one second you see Jack and then you don't.

Before Frank could proses he was on the ground in pain. The Gang came running in, Milton went to Julie to untie her and free her and the rest went to Jack. Who than saw that Frank was on the ground uncountious. Than the 5.0. came in (the 5.0. Is the police)

They took Frank to Juvie he has community service and he has to work for Rudy when he need it. After all of that they went home . Some to Jacks house cause they had to and Milton and Julie wanted alone time.

Looks like the party was out. Jerry said as he went upstairs to change into his pjs which were Spiderman pants and no shirt and went back downstairs.

Grace and Kim went up stairs and changed into there pjs. Grace's was navy blue hollister sweatpants and A Spiderman tanktop. Kim's was auburn hollister sweatpants and an Iron Man spaghetti strap t-shirt. Than they went downstairs together.

Than Jack went upstairs and changed into his Iron Man sweatpants, with no shirt. Then he got the blankets that match both couples, then he goes downstairs.

(the living room is in a shape of an L, but in the middle are mattresses to lay on)

Jack and Kim are laying on a part of the mattress, then Grace and Jerry. But there is still a lot of room.

Hey Grace ? Jerry said breaking the silence

Yeah..Grace said as she layed her head on her brothers stomach

I have a question to ask you. Jerry said

Jack who had his head on Kim's stomach shot up so did Kim, knowing what the question is. Grace she got up before Jack did so he wouldn't hurt her when he got up.

Ok... What's the question? Grace asked

Would you like to be my Girlfriend? Jerry asked clear as day, so she could hear him

... Yes! She said before hugging him. He hugged her back, he didn't kiss her because Jack might of chased him down the block and once he caught him,heat the living shit out of him.

Well? Jack asked laying his head on Kim's tummy.

Well... What? Jerry asked back

Arent you going to kiss her ? Jack asked a straight forward question

Your allowing me to kiss her? Jerry asked with excitement

"Yeah... Because this time shes your g-g-g- " Kim slapped his backs and he said it "girlfriend this time"

Thanks Jack. Jerry said

Just kiss her before I make up my mind you air-head. Jack said as he turned over so his face was in Kim's tummy. So to occupy hisself he started kissing her from her tummy to her lips.

Jerry turned to Grace and he slowly leaned in and she did to and they got closer and closer and BANG! They are kissing

**Thats it for this chapter. After I made this I felt a little better. Another fact is I love meat I will eat any and all types of meat. I will try to update faster. I know how it feels so ... Yeah. That's what I'll TRY to do. Stay Beautiful love yooh guys/girls Lilia~Ann**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I've been gone a long time and I'm really sorry for forgive me... Okay so my reason is my coach for softball is a jerk and another word but I'm sorry. :( Its sad but I'm ending my story.. I'll do another one but Kim's a good girl with a bad past, but she falls for the bad boy... And that's all I'm telling you.**

****They pull away (Jerry and Grace from their kiss)

Are you done yet? Jerry asked Jack... (cause they are also making out)

They pull away and Jack gives Jerry a death stare. Jerry takes a gulp before saying "Take a picture it lasts longer" That was all Jack needed to hear before he flicked him (aka Jerry) off. Jack got off Kim and laid his head on her stomach as before.

So what shall we do sence the party is out? Grace asked Laying back down on her brothers stomach

Well... Jerry started " I got nothin"

How about truth or dare? Kim suggested, while playing with Jacks hair

Ok. Jerry said

Im game. Jack said getting up and crossing his legs

Kim... What kind of Truth or Dare? Grace said scared of Kim's version

Original. Don't worry... Nothing deadly. Kim said getting up and sitting in Jacks lap

Yeah! Dont worry.. Jack said as he rested his head on Kim's shoulder

Ok. Let's play... Grace said

Jerry go get a plastic bottle.. Jack said torpid (lazy if you don't know what it meant)

Why me? Jerry said pointing his finger to himself

Cause your closest. Jack said

Okay. Jerry said skipping to get the bottle

**2 minutes later**

Im back.. Jerry said plopping himself beside Grace ( Kim,Jack,Grace,Jerry

Yes ... We see that. Kim said torpid.

Ok... So who goes first? Jerry asked jumpy

Jerry did you take your meds? Kim asked worried about her brother

Yes Kimmy.. Don't worry! Jerry said less giddy

Okay... Kim said still suspicious

Jack, you go first. Jerry said tossing the bottle to Jack

Ok.. Jack said as he caught the bottle

Jerry, truth or dare? Jack

Dare. Jerry said

I dare you to go outside and kiss the street. Jack

Ok. Jerry said getting up and going outside and doing what he was dared

Ok I did it.. Now may I go sanitize my mouth? Jerry asked

Yeah man... Jack said

Kim truth or Dare? Grace

Dare. Kim

I dare you to kiss Jacks abs. Grace said (Jack has a six pack)

Instead of kissing them can I lick them? Kim asked

Yeah, sure. Grace said

Lay down. Kim said to jack, he did so. She licked AND kissed every ab he had. He let out a groan every time to.

Ok done. Kim said turned on but wanting to still play

Okay. Grace said

Baby truth or dare? Kim asked Jack (baby)

Dare. Jack

I dare you to kiss me from my stomach to my lips. Kim said

Okay lay down sweetness. Jack said to Kim (sweetness)

He kissed her from her stomach up but made a stop on the way up. Her boobs were his.. And she knew it.

Okay. Can I have that dare more often? Jack asked with puppy eyes

Yes you can. Kim said defiantly finding some pleasure in it.

Grace truth or dare? Jerry

Truth. Grace said

As always... Jack whispered to Kim "yup"

Is it true that you have only had one boyfriend? Jerry

Nope. Grace being the honest person she is

So how many? Jerry said jealous and serious but he sounded crabby

5... Mister crabby pants. Grace

Okay. I'm sorry it's just- Jerry was cut off

No need.. Grace said

Wow their first fight and it's only been 15 minutes. Kim said being funny

Kim.. Jack said not finding her humor funny

What it's the truth.. Kim said getting serious

Yeah,but still thats your best friend and your big brother in a fight. Along with my little sister and my best friend. Jack said almost yelling while;getting off her stomach to look at her fool (pun intended) view.

Woah,woah! We don't want you guys to get in a fight cause of us. I mean you have never got in a fight. And I dont want to be the reason you start. Grace said trying to break up their fight

Well I wasn't the bitch who said anything. Jack said not realizing what he said

Kim took in a gasp while trying to hold in tears and ran out the door and to her house...

JACKSON BREWER! Grace yelled clearly mad

What? Jack said in a rude voice

Dont you what me... You just called your girlfriend a bitch... And ontop of that your being a dick. Grace said

She'll get over it. Jack said about to get up off the ground

Grace quickly got up and pushed him back on the floor. "NO.. Sit your ass down and tell me what the hell has gotten into you?" Grace said pissed off

Jack has never seen her like this so he was a little worried. " Jerry over here I don't like my little sister having boyfriends." jack said being honest

Jerry came over and hugged Jack. "if you don't get off I'm gonna flick you off" Jack said. With that Jerry backed away.

Look bro I'm gonna have Jerry and Kim's might have more boyfriends if you don't freaking fix this. Grace said as she went over to jack but was stopped because of Jerry "he'll tell you the same thing he told me" Jerry said she yanked her arm out of his grasp and went to Jack and hugged him, he hugged back.

Oh so you will let her but you won't let me. Jerry said

Told you... Grace said "now please go and talk to her. She loves you more than her phone (that sounds really cheesy)and thats a lot. She told me once that she only needs one guy to be happy with.. And that you, you dork." Grace let go and pulled him up with the help of Jack himself.

Here.. Jerry hands Jack his keys

Thanks.. Jack said

After that Jack gets in his car and speeds to Kim's house not giving a damn if he got pulled over. When he got there he saw her light was still on. He got out his car and knocked on the door. With in a second later she opened the door.

Oh... It's you. Kim said with her eyes all puffy and red. This made Jack hate himself for what he said to her.

**That's all for this chapter.. Again I'm sorry I didn't update softball has been a beach. So yeah and my song addiction is We Own It By: 2 Chains. My favoriTe sport is softball.. I upload on this story in two days. Love guys/girls stay beautiful Lilia~Ann**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey instead of two days I wanted to do this chapter now.**_** Thank you to KCKarateChick for that nice review... This one is sweet and it's the opposite of that ending... My POV off that ending was I wanted you guys to see that Jack is over-protective and he doesn't understand what he does. Give me a review of your thoughts and opinions.**

Kim... I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry. Jack said still outside

Ja- Kim was cutoff by sudden rain and thunder. She reached down and grabbed his hand that didn't have his keys in. Then pulled him inside so he wouldn't get wet, he was only in sweatpants,socks,and slides no shirt.

Jack.. What you said to me hurt like hell and I don't like the feeling. How would you feel if I called you a bastered? Kim said as she sat down on the couch.

It would hurt.. And I want to take back every word I said that hurt you.. I'm sorry Kimmy. Jack said as he knelt down and took her hands in his. "you have every right to be mad at me, but I want to know... Are you still ,MY baby?"

Kim looked at Jack with tears running down her eyes,ruining her make up, probably looking like a fool, but to Jack even like this, when she's crying.. She is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and ever wants to see.

Jack I will ALWAYS be your baby. Kim said still looking him in the eyes

Thank God! Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she put her arm around his neck and she was surprised that he was warm instead of cold.

Why are you thanking God? Kim asked as she pulled away.

Cause - never mind I just want to hold you. Jack said as he went back and hugged/hold her.

Ive never stopped you before.. Kim said as she kiss his cheak before hugging back.

Can have a kiss? Jack asked with puppy dog eyes

Yes,yes you may. Kim said as she kissed him, he kissed back. Kim pulled away and kissed his lips again,again,and,again until he was done being teased and grabbed her face gently and kissed her; she immediately kissed back.

Are you willing to came back to my house? Jack asked

Yeah.. Kim said "But on one condition"

And what's that? Jack asked getting up and giving her a hand to get up. (that my friends is called chivalry, men really need to look that up)

I sleep with you when I want to.. Kim said as she opened the do to a light sprinkle

Babe that was already up to you.. Jack said opening her door, and shutting it

Kim smiled.. And once Jack got in the car she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

They drove to Jacks house and when they got there they saw his house packed full of people. It was the party that Jerry wanted. Kim looked at Jack, he looked at her and then they got out of the car and squeezed their way in. He looked around and it was a mess and he hates messes... Then he thought we were only gone for 10 minutes.

HEY! Jack yelled and everyone turned to look at him, all but Jerry freaking Martinez.

Oh shit.. Mumbled Grace when she saw the look of anger and disappointment on his face.

Why is everyone so quiet? Jerry asked walking backwards and backing into Jack

He turned around and you'd thought he saw a ghost.

Jack.. This isn't what it looks like.. Jerry said

**Jerry... I leave for 10 minutes and you through a party. My parents are gonna flip; and not adding WE don't know half the people here**.. Jack said pissed off

The people around them are scared to death cause they have heard stories about Jack.

Ok... I'm sorry Jack. You told me over text not to do anything stupid to your sister. So to distract myself I did this.. Jerry said sitting on trash from the party

YEAH... YOU COULD'VE PLAYED BOARED GAMES DONE TRUTH OR DARE OR YOU COULD'VE WATCHED A MOVIE... BUT NOOOOOO YOU CHOOSE TO DO SOMETHING THAT COULD GET ALL OF US IN TROUBLE.. AND I MEAN BY OUR PARENTS! Jack yelled in Jerry's face

Jack calm down.. Kim said pulling him back

But he.. You know what she's right I'm gonna calm down...BUT IT SURE AS HELL WON'T BE IN FRONT OF ALL OF YOU.. NOW GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF MY HOUSE! Jack calmly said

They all ran out of the house and to their houses.. But Jerry tried to sneak out because if he didn't he will get a lecture

Not you Jerry! Jack said

damn... Jerry said

Grace is just sitting on the couch cause she knows she has a punishment..

Now Jerry, Grace you two are gonna clean this whole house... Even if it wasn't part of the party. But don't you dare go in my room, cause you all know my room is pristine.. Oh and Jerry come here I know exactly were your starting. Jack said stern and leading Jerry to the bathroom to clean

Oh god please help me! Jerry prayed following Jack

Jack no... I thought we were bro's man. Jerry said when he saw they were going to the bathroom

Well we are.. But when you through a party at my house without my permission and I'm not here.. The bro code don't count. Jack said as he handed him the bathroom supplies and left to downstairs

Jerry started cleaning that floor and got done in 2 hours, so does Grace but she has one more thing to do.. And that's sweep..

Jack and Kim caved in and helped them cause if they hadnt they wouldnt be done at the time they are. Witch is 12:30 at night...

So what now? Jerry asked plopping down on the couch putting his head in Kim's lap

Im going to bed, cause you gave me a head ache.. Jack said going up the stairs

Night babe! Kim yelled

Night! Jack yelled back

Well I'm goin to go apologize to Jack and go to bed. Jerry said getting up, kissingkKim and Grace on the head, and goes upstairs

I guess it's just you and me.. Kim said getting up and sitting by grace

Yeah.. I'm sorry.. That we through that party, Jerry asked I said no, then he gave me those puppy dog eyes, and I caved... I'm sorry. Grace said putting her head on Kim's shoulder

Its not your fault.. It's not Jerry's. It's mine, for leaving and having Jack come after me. Kim said putting her head on Graces head

No its not.. It's Jacks for being a douché bag. Grace said

Yeah.. But I love that douché bag.. Kim said

_With Jack and Jerry_

Hey man.. Jerry said walking in Jacks room.. How rude (Full house Steph)

Hey.. Jack said under his blanket

Look I'm sorry... And to be fair you can blame me for this happing. Jerry said sitting on the twin size merfyie bed. (a merfyie bed is a bed that comes out of the wall)

It's not your fault, its mine cause I was such a douché to Kim that she left and I went after her and left my idiot best friend with my sister.. Jack said still under his blanket

Look I've screwed up many of times... But this one was by far the worst. And I'm sorry I went over the line.. Jerry said twiddling with his thumbs

Its alright Jer.. How about we go to our girls and lay with them.. It might brighten up our moods. And yes Jerry I'm giving you permission to LAY with my sister.. NOT sleep with her. Jack said get out from under his blanket and to Jerry who was still sitting until Jack pulled him up, down the stairs , and to the girls.

Hey babe.. Jack said as he kissed her on the head

Hey Grace.. Jerry said and walked over to her and kissed her cheek

I thought you guys were going to bed. Kim said looking at Jack

Yeah.. Grace agreed with Kim

Well Jerry came in we talked.. Without me needing to punch him and I thought I'd spend time laying down here with my baby.. And my sissy. Jack said laying down on the mattress with his arms behind his head.

So Jack didn't hit you.. As in the key word DIDN'T? Grace asked shocked

Yeah.. He didn't hit me. Thank the lord, cause if he did we know I'd be dead right now. Jerry said sitting on mattress facing Grace and Kim

You wouldn't be dead... Just stunned. Jack said sitting up and patting Jerrys back

Stunned, that's what my math teacher was when I told him Jacks my brother. Grace said getting off the couch and onto the mattress in Jerrys lap.

Well he's a freaking retard.. Cause we have the same last name.. Jack said laying back down

Everyone was stunned when they found out that Jerry was my brother.. Kim said as she rolled off the couch and into the arms of Jack (that sounds cliché)

Well I'm stunned we're still up... Now lets go to sleep.. Jack said as he pulled he iron man blanket up and over himself and Kim.

I agree.. Grace said

Jerry wrapped his arm around her waist and fell back gently, then pull the spider man blanket over them.

**Ok so I'm done for this chapter... Still love the song We Own It. Favorite car Dodge Charger. Love all of you stay beautiful Lilia~Ann**


	16. Apologies

**he** guys** sorry I haven't updated in forever! I went to camp for a week and I wasn't allowed electronics, so I was like " this is some bull" and when I got home the people we fostered went home and I was heart broken.. :( So I couldn't update till I got my strength to... I'm so sorry but after this is my chapter.. Don't be confuzed by this,this is an apology letter. So please continue and read after this.**

**Love Lilia~Ann **


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello my people's, I'm back and this is my last chapter for this story.. So I'm gonna try and make this one the best. I might make this into halfs so one part based on graduating and the other half there life as adults. For the ones_ that_ stuck with me and read my story I'm truly greatful to you and to the ones that hated or dis liked it, I'm sorry you couldve just pressed that back button and we would be fine._

Jacks POV

So I wake up and I have to get a lot of things done today, since today is Graduation and I want to surprise my girlfriend.. (Kim) and I have to get my tux that I'll only wear 3 maybe in my lifetime... I get dressed in Gray and Blue Hollister sweat pants with a Blue and White T-Shirt that says "My swag is so contagious, You wish you could catch it" in bold letters, my Gray beanie and Supra skytops. Then I was out the door.

Kims POV

Im already awake in a dress that goes to mid-thigh with brown flowers (strapless) but layered at the top, with high socks, and my brown boots that are a little shorter than the sock. Light make up, I curled my hair, and I put a necklace that Jack gave me it said "babe" in cursive. Than I ended up downstairs and I saw my Mom in tears.

Mom? Why are you crying? I asked while sat beside her on the couch

Oh.. Honey it's just my only girl is Graduating and moving on. Mrs.C said between sobs

Mommy.. I'll always be your little girl, but moving is a once and a lifetime thing. And if I don't take it, it's gonna pass me by. Kim said while giving her mom a hug.

I know, different subject.. How's Jackson? Mrs.C asked looking at her daughter

Good, even though I havent talked to him today. Kim said

Oh that's good. He's a great kid... I hope he hikes up some courage and asks you to marry him.. Mrs.C said

MOM! I'm 17 he's 18.. Do you really think he'd do that.

Youve been dating Jack since you were in the 9th grade. This would be your 3rd year together so yes I think he will. Mrs.C said

Ok, whatever makes you sleep at night. Kim said and got up and went up stairs...

I haven't talked/texted Jack in a while, I wonder if I can text him

**To:Jack**

**Hey Baby!**

I sent to him but didn't get reply yet so I get my phone and bag and went downstairs again, by the time I got downstairs he texted back

**From:Jack**

**Hey Babe.. Sorry I'm busy.. But I'll text you back, I swear. **

**To:Jack**

**Oh.. Ok I'll just text you later... My mom is about leave for work.**

Another minute gone by and he finally texted back

From:Jack

**Alright... But I'll see you at Graduation.. LOVE YOU BABY!**

**To:Jack**

**Ok, LOVE YOU 2**

So I was a little bored and desided to go to Graces house. I grab my bag, my peddy board [1], and phone then head Out the door.

Jacks POV

So I was in the mall.. When my beautiful Girlfriend texted me

**From:Kim **

**Hey Baby!**

I couldnt reply yet cause I was getting my tux fitted.. When that horrid moment was over. I quickly texted her back

**To:Kim **

**Hey Babe.. Sorry I'm busy.. But I'll text you back, I swear. **

To my surprise she texted back quick

**From:Kim**

**Oh.. Ok I'll just text you later... My mom is about leave for work.**

I felt really bad about not texting her and telling her what I'm doing- wait I need to talk to her mom.

**To:Kim**

**Alright... But I'll see you at Graduation.. LOVE YOU BABY! **

**From:Kim**

**Ok, LOVE YOU 2**

When she replied it made my tummy flutter..

So I hurry and put my Tux in the backseat and I drive to Kims, Moms work when I get there I see her just pulling in so I run over to her..

Hey mama C! Jack said running to Mrs.C

Hey Jack.. What's up? Mrs.C said while she stopped and waited for Jack

I have an important question I have to ask. Jack said between breaths

What is it? Mrs.C asked proud

I understand that I am old than Kim but that is besides the point.. I would like to know if I could Marry her, today at Graduation? Jack asked proud of his question

I would like nothing more than that... Mrs.C said and gave JacK a hug

Thank you so much.. Jack said squishing mama C

Jack..can't ..Breath. Mama C said out of breath

Oh, right sorry.. I'll see you later Mama C! Oh and don't tell Kim. Jack said

Ok I won't tell Kim.. Mama C said and walked into her work building

Jack ran to his car and drove home to tell him Mom, and bring back Kim's brothers...

Hey Mom! Jack said bursting into the house

Ahhh! Jacks mom screamed cause he scared her.

Hehe.. Sorry mom. I want to tell you something, and I'm not sure if your going to love it or hate it. Jack said and sat by his mom

Well ask me and then you'll know if I love it or hate it. jacks mom said looking at her son with serious eyes

I want to Marry Kim.. Jack said avoiding his mothers eyes

Oh my gosh.. I can't wait! Jacks mom said and pulled him into a deep hug.

Oh my.. Jack said giving his mom a hug

I want to give you something... Jacks mom said withdrawing from the hug

What is it mother? Jack said

Come on, follow me.. Jacks mom said and walked up the stars to her and his fathers bedroom.

Jack followed behind and he saw she went to her closet.. He went to the closet, his mother pulled down a box and brought it out to show him

This was you grandfathers and grandmothers, I was saving it till your special day... Jacks mom pulled out a 24 diamond ring and the others that go with it.

Mom.. I don't think I can take grams and gramps wedding and ingagment rings. Jack said uncautionsly

Yes, you are now here.. Don't loose them! Jacks mom said and putwhepox that held pictures away...

Thank you mom.. Jack said and left to his room to call her twin brother Kyndell..

_*RING RING RING*_

_Hello? Kyndell answered_

_Hey Kyndell it's Jack... Jack replied_

_Hey little man, what's up. Kyndell saId_

_I thought we went through this I'm taller than you.. Jack said annoyed_

_I know, so what's up...Kyndell said knowing he'll lose the argument_

_I was wondering if you could come down... Jack said with a bit of happiness_

_Um...It's a bit on short notice, but I guess I can. Kyndell said already packing a bag.._

_Ok, i know your thinking "why" its because I want you to be there when I ask Kim to Marry me.. Jack said sitting in his chair at his desk._

_Awe man! That's so sweet.. Kyndell said _

_Yeah I know.. I actually have a heart.. Don't worry, especially when it comes to Kim. Jack said playing with the necklace Kim gave him (it's a black beaded necklace with J&K in metal)_

_Yeah, I know.. She's the one person in your life that doesn't make you want to throw threw a wall.. Kyndell said done with packing and sitting on his bed._

_So I'll see you later ok? Jack said_

_Yeah... Tell Kimmy that trust needs to be earned and that your trust is solid. Kyndell said _

_Ok.. I will.. Bye Kyndell. Jack said and hung up_

Ok so that's done and it went surprisingly well.. Jack said to himself..

It's 4:13 and I have to put that damn tux on.. Jack said out loud...

Just before he put it on he took a shower and got out and dried himself. He put his boxers on a undershirt. Than walked into my bathroom and blow-dried it, then moosed my hair. Walked over to my tux and looked at it for 5 minutes. Then started to iron it. After it was all ironed and dry.. He put it on. He has 15 minutes left so he went downstairs to show his mom, and she cryed. Took pictures of him, him and his mom, and his mom. Then they left to the high school..

Kims POV

When I was at Graces we talked about what Jack could've been up to.. But I remembered what my brother told me when I started dating Jack trust needs to be earned.. And Jacks solid. So why am i jumping to conclusions...Then at 3:30 I left cause I had to get ready..

I went into my room stripped my clothing and accessories and jumped in the shower, i dried off and walked into my closet and chose my Red tube dress.. And my Red converse. I go into my bathroomand do my make up (only eyeliner and mascara) than I blow dry, then straighten my hair. When I was done, I went downstairs and I saw my dad and my mom together again...

DADDY! Kim said and ran to her dad

KIMMY! Kim's dad said and lifted her up and hugged her

My god you've grown! Kim's dad said then put her down

Yeah... But I'm still fun and loving. Kim said smiling

Anything new? Her dad asked

I have a boyfriend, named Jack. Kim said blushing

Awe! My baby girl has a long have you been dating, 2 weeks? Kim's dad asked

No.. This would be our 3rd year dating! Kim said blushing and smiling

3-3 years? Kim's dad asked

Yup.. I am still love him since as much as the first time I saw him. Kim said holding her necklace

Why am I not a where of this? Kim's dad asked

You were gonna for three years... Kim said then looked down cause her phone vibrated.

**From:Jack**

**Were are you... It's about to start.**

**To:Jack **

**My dads home and... I'll tell you when I get there.**

**From:Jack **

**Ok, but remember I love you! As much as I did when I said it you the first time.**

**To:Jack**

**That made my day... I'll love you to the moon and back. See you when we get there.**

Look, instead of fighting my graduation is about to start and I'm not there. Kim said putting her phone in her backpack

Ok.. Let's go.

No ones POV

So Kim arrives and she sees Jacks dad in his Military uniform and she sees Jack in a Tux and it shocks her... She remembers when he said to her "Would never be caught dead in a Tux."

Kim! KIM! Jack says waving a hand infront of her..

Huh.. Yeah! Kim said hitting reality

You were staring off into space.. Jack said hugging her

Oh! I was remembering something. Kim said while she got on her tippy toes and hugged back

What were you remembering? Jack asked pulling away

How you said and I quote "I would never be caught dead in a Tux" Kim said

Eh.. This damn thing feels weird.. I'll admit my mom had to help me. Jack said rest his hand on Kim's waist

Hehe.. But at least you know how to tie your, tie. Kim said rest her hands on his shoulders

I know how NOT tie it.. Jack said

Wow even I know.. That's bad Jack.. Kim said and grabbed his tie, pulled him down to kiss her. He automatically kissed back... They kissed for 2 minutes until someone tapped Jacks shoulder. So Jack pulled away...

Yes? Jack said irretated

So your Jack? Kim's dad said

Yes sir.. Jack said

Whats your last name? Kim's dad asked

Jack turned around, slipped an arm around Kim, and look him in the eye. "My name is Jackson Avery Brewer, may I ask for yours?"

Scott Leo Crawford.. You are a kid that back talks, I like you. Ki- Scott said

Wait did you just say what I think you just said? Jack & Kim ask

Yeah... I like a kid that will back talk me if Im wrong.. Scott said truthfully

Okay.. Thank you. Jack said than grabbed his phone, he sees it says Kyndell so he askes to leave

If you'll excuse me.. I have a call that I really need to answer. Jack said kissed kims cheek then walked off.

*ZZZZZ*

_Hey man! Jack said_

_Im here... Should I hide, find my mom, or look for you? Kyndell said pacing_

_Calm down.. Meet me in the front of the school. Jack said heading for the front of the school_

_Ok.. I see you bye. Kyndell said_ than hung up

Come on we are gonna go to the auditorium... You hide, I bring her out, and BA she's happy. Jack said while guiding him to the auditorium, then leaves for Kim..

Hey babe- jack was cut off

Put this on.. Kim said

Jack took her hand and took her to the auditorium

Babe, we're we going? Kim asked

Its a surprise. Jack said

Then they walked into the auditorium and he turned her around

GASP! Kim said when she saw her brother

Hey short stuff.. Kyndell said

Was this your surprise? Kim asked Jack

Yeah.. Do you like it? Jack asked Kim

No... I LOVE IT thank you. Kim said and hugged Jack

Oh sure he gets a hug ang I don't. Kyndell said pretending to sound hurt

Oh fine.. She pulled away and ran to her brother and hugged him

Come on guys we have to get out there. Jack said after 2 minutes

Ok.. Kyndell and Kim said

They went out and sat in rows Jack sat by Kim, Kim by Grace, Grace by Kelsey, kelsey by Eddie,Eddie by Milton, milton by Jerry, and Jerry by Jack.

They all got called and the Pinciple called Jack up to the stage.

Hey look I dont do speeches but I know 1 thing that I can say easily.. I Love You Kim and would you come up here please? Jack said looking Kim in the eyes

**Look Kim we have been through thick and thin.. You've helped me realize that I cant live without you by my side... (Jack knelt down on one knee) Kimberly Ann Crawford will you Marry Me**? Jack asked with his ring in hand

Y-YES! Kim said and Jack slipped the ring on her finger and jumped up to hug her.

Everyone stands up and claps...

**Thats all for this one, you have one left. So I'll do my best to make it tomorrow give me baby names BOY&GIRL.. THANK YOU.. Stay Beautiful **

**Love Lilia~Ann**


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you to all that suggested names.. And I found two that I really 'LOVED' and I was surprised you all chose them... Oh and a huge thank you to Jackandkimluver for suggesting the first names and if you chose the middle name tell me I'll come back and give you credit!_

_Lilia-Ann_

**15 years later...**

_Babe wake up! Kim said smacking Jack with a pillow_

_Im up, I'm up,... Jack said get up and going into the hall of there house and goes to his DAUGHTERS room first.. He walks in not caring if she was dressed or not. But luckily she was, asleep._

_Jack goes over to the side she is sleeping on and bends down and says "WAKE UP!" _

_Dad, I'm awake... No need to freaking yell. Brooke said... _

**_WAIT SORRY LET ME INTRODUCE THEIR TWINS _**

**_THE GIRL:Brooke Avery Brewer_**

**_THE BOY:Ethan Andrew Brewer_**

Ok than.. Get up before Mom comes in. Jack said

With that Brooke jumped out of that bed so fast she past her dad in the hall..

Jack than headed to his sons room.. Across the hall

Ethan get your ass up, and while your at it put some pants on son. Jack said between laughs

Ugh! Dad... But-But-But I HATE Mondays. Ethan said put his head under his pillow

Yeah I know, I don't either... On the bright side you get to mess with the fresh meat, and your mother will be at the school today and all week. Jack said poking his son playfully

Yay! MOMMY! Ethan said as he jumped out of the bed and ran to his "MOMMY"

**Yes Brooke is a Daddys girl and Ethan is a Mommys boy.**

My son.. Jack said looking at the direction his son went in

Boy I told you to put some pants on.. Jack said looking at his son hugging onto his mother

Yeah,like he'd do that.. Brooke said going to put her bowl in the sink, then to her room to get ready for school.

He better.. Jack mumbled and sat on the counter

Ethan, go get ready cause your gonna want your daddy when I'm through with you in gym. Kim said walking to Jack and caring Ethan along

WHAT! Your my gym teacher for the week. Do you know what we do to fresh meat? Ethan said unlatching from his mother

Yes, you throw dodge balls at them, tackle, and if its a girl like myself was one of the teachers you would suggest shirt or skins and one of your little pricks would say to the teacher seductively "you can be skins ALL you like" Kim said get onto the counter by Jack

That's my boy.. I'm so proud of you come here.. Jack said and gave his son a hug

My teachers said that it was cuter the first time a Brewer said it. Ethan said going up stairs to change

You know most parents change. But we never did, I'm glad we raised our children like us. Kim said hugging Jacks side

Yeah, and I couldn't of chosen a better women to have a children with. Jack said wrapping Kim in his arms

**I know it's not the best but I have ideas and all but I keep them to myself. In my next story I'm gonna let loose and write away.. Should I make a story about there kids life or start a new story all new? Please answer oh and Thank you to Jackandkimluver for the names.. I had fun writing this story maybe I'll see you next time.. STAY BEAUTIFUL!**

Lilia-Ann... Forever and Always


End file.
